More Than A Piece In Their Games
by Lexi and Finnick Odair
Summary: What happens if Katniss did not love Peeta? What if a certain career had his eyes on her? Katniss/Cato. Rated T for language, Theme, and Death.
1. PROLOUGE

**Hellooooooooo **** My name is Lexi, at our service. I want YOUR ideas of what you want to see happen in this story. It will be starting in the penthouse of the training center. This is my first HG fanfic. It will be a kato, or Catoniss or whatever you want to call it. Anyways…I'm new to Fanfic, so cut me some slack. Next chapter will NOT be up until we reach 10 reviews, ok? I love to talk to other HG fans so… :) ALSO! In my HG 'world', Finnick DID NOT die! Understood? Neither did Prim. Got it? Good. Enjoy**** Here is the prologue! **

**~Lexi~ (~^_^~)**

PROLOUGE_

_Katniss POV_

The odds are never in your favor. I have come to realize that. When I was 8, I remember my dad told me that luck was never on your side. In my childish mind then, I thought he was wrong. Now, I realize he couldn't have been more right. I mean, what were the odds that my sweet little sister would get picked? I don't know, 1 in a billion? Now here I am, thrown into a fight to the death. Dramatic turn of events indeed. "The silverware here is to die for!" Effie squeaks happily, bringing me back to reality. We were on the capitol train with a direct destination to the capitol. District 12 to the Capital takes forever, but then as Effie would say, "the longer the better!" "These are made from _Iron Silver where_! The finest in all of Panem." Effie shrieks with delight again. I glance around the train cart. Peeta is sulking quietly in one of the seats on the far side of the train car, Effie is admiring the china and silverware, Haymitch is drinking, and I was doing nothing. I stood up abruptly almost knocking over the table. "I'll be in my room." I mumbled and headed towards the end of the cart. The shuddering of the train frightened me for a second, but then I bravely passed over to my room. The room is very pretty, with a Gold and Blue trimming theme. I sit down and quickly pull of my braid. It takes me a while, but I am eventually able to take out the intricate braid my mother had made for the reaping. A pang of sadness hits my heart. Mother. Prim. Gale. I fall into a fitful sleep waiting for the rest of the day to hurry up my inevitable death.

"Katniss, dear! Wake up! Up, up, up, it's a Big, big, big day!" I groan inwardly as I recognize the voice of Effie. I sit up instantly and it takes me a few minutes to recognize my surroundings. "Dear, we are heading into the training center right now." Effie says to me with a little nod of her teal blue wig. I quickly dress splash water in my face, and head to the dining cart. I observe that Peeta and Haymitch are having a conversation about finding shelter. Without me, I think sadly. "Katniss, you're up," Peeta says to me a bit nervously. Probably feeling guilty about talking strategies with Haymitch and leaving me out. I nod stiffly at him, and sit down. Peeta looks over at me and offers me a small smile that I can't help but return. Effie walks in with a little strut of her heels, and sits down next to me. "We will be arriving in the capitol in approximately, 1 minute!" she chippers. An avox walks in with some muffins and coffee. We eat in silence, but I can practically hear everyone talking in their heads, suddenly I'm jerking out of my seat. "What the…!" I start to say as the train shudders to a halt. Effie is unfazed. "We are here!" she says with a smile. I feel a hand on my arm. Peeta. "Are you okay?" he asks bending over me anxiously. "I'm fine." I reply coldly. Colder than I intended. He drops my arm quickly and runs to the window. "Katniss look! Its, it's amazing!" He rants. I felt a knot in my stomach as it hits me. _We're here._


	2. Chapter 1: TRAINING CENTER

**Hello Readers! I was so happy to get some reviews and reads in the first 30 mins of me publishing so I decided to give you the entire next chapter! WOW! 2 reviews and over 100 visits so far! Thanks so much!Since I'm just starting, you can expect **_**at least**_** 1 new chapter a day, if not more. This is in Cato's POV. Not much thinking or dialogue in this chappie. :) Soooooooooooooooooooooo**** Here it is! Please review, favorite or follow; I won't disappoint! Seeing reviews gives me the will do keep writing. Thank you!**

**(: Lexi :)( at your service)**

CATO POV

"In two weeks, 23 of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on who closely you pay attention over the next few days." Attala, our trainer says to the tributes. All 24 of us are gathered together in the training center. The walls of the center are padded mats blue and red. There seems to be 15 stations. It's like a playground! Swords, spears, knives, anything you could want. I glance over to Clove and see her giving me a psychotic smirk. She is thinking the same thing too. "…Don't ignore the survival skills…" I yawn forcefully and block out the trainers voice. I don't need her training. I decide to take this time to size up my competition. The girl from 1 was a pathetic excuse of a career. Glimmer. Yeah, that was her name. I glance her way and see to my annoyance that she is staring at me. She blinks her eyelashes and smiles flirtatiously. I give her a death stare. What a looser. She quickly drops her gaze and directs her attention to the head trainer. "…10% from dehydration…" I glance over at the boy from 1. He seems strong enough. 3,4,5,6,7,8,9 and 10 are pathetic weaklings. I enjoy giving them death glares which they cower like little children. Oh yeah. They are children. I glance at the girl from 11. She looks around 12. Easy kill. The boy is probably my biggest competitor. I have to make sure to keep my eyes on him. "Now go train!" Attala says with a calm, collected voice that only the best trainers can have. The gym is in a flurry as everyone is rushing to go to stations. I walk calmly over to the sword station, where I'm greeted by Clove, Marvel, and Glimmer. "So, I'm taking that this is the pack this year?" Marvel says with a smirk at the other tributes. The boy from 3 met Marvel's smirk and quickly ran away from the sword station. We all burst out laughing. "Hilarious!" Clove manages to get out. Glimmer bursts into a fit of giggles, and Marvel jabs her in the ribs. "Alright…enough" I bark. They all stop suddenly. "That right. I'm the leader of this …" I start to say as I realize that the rest of the Career pack isn't looking at me. "What is it?" I demand exasperated with them. "Look...Whoa…" Marvel manages to get out and points somewhere behind me. I turn around to see the archery section. At the section is the prettiest girl I'd ever seen. She has dark brown hair that was in an intricate side braid, and has mysterious gray eyes. Her skin is pale and smooth. I shake my head getting rid of my thought play. It takes me a moment to realize that she is the girl from 12; the one who volunteered for her sister.

KATNISS POV

Screw Haymitch! I wasn't going to save my talent for later. What was he thinking? I needed to practice! I WAS NOT going to waste 3 days of precious training to do NOTHING but survival skills. So what if they saw my strength? They would know as soon as the games started anyway. I blink in surprise as someone speaks to me, breaking my thought train. I turn around to face the speaker as I stand near the spear center. "Hello, I'm Jade." A girl that appears to around 12/13 with long brown hair, and misty blue eyes says to me. She seemed confident, not how you would expect a 12 year old to be. "Um...hello." I say to her cautiously. She shifts her weight from one foot to another on the red mat. "I just wanted to say…that, um what you did with your sister was very brave, and I respect you for it." She says hastily, and walks away. I stifle a laugh; she must have had to swallow up her pride to do it. I continue my walk to the archery section. I turn around vaguely aware of the career pack laughing at some poor guy. I steady myself back to face the target. I quickly grab an arrow and draw it on the bow string. I take aim, and let my mind focus only on the target and my arrow. I close my eye slightly and let go. It hits the bulls eye with a thud. I smile proudly and walk to retrieve my arrow. After a few minutes of this, the trainer, Dalton, runs away, coming back 3 minutes later with a contraption that throws beanbag birds into the air. I laugh slightly and Dalton presses the 'on' switch. "Let's see what you can do!" The trainer says at me with a smile. Suddenly, 5 birds are pelted into the sky. I quickly take them all down, effortlessly drawing, and redrawing. I have fun with this and it gets to the point where I have 15 birds in the air, and when I get them all down, Dalton looks at me in pure shock. "You…you-got...-all them down." He says amazed. I smile at him. "Yeah, I kind of shoot for a living." I say embarrassed at the attention. I realize it is quiet. Too quiet. I turn around and see that the entire gym is staring at me in shock, jealousy, disbelief, and admiration. I blush and turn around handing Dalton the Bow, thanking him and start to head to the knot tying section. I'm busily tying a difficult know when his voice surprises me. "Well, well. If it isn't the Girl on Fire."

**A cliffie…Don't hate me. I know, only bad people use cliffies to try to get people to review. We R&R if you want another chappie. I might be up for it tonight, another chapter I mean. Also, just have to get this out: I love knives! I throw them like Clove. I'm serious. I've been throwing them since I was 7. Archery never interested me. Well, Hope you like this short chappie!~**

**LEXI**


	3. Chapter 2: Alliances Made

**Hello readers and reviewers! :) Here is the next chapter. 3 chapters in 1 day. Pretty good huh? Alright. Now I'm serious. 10 reviews if you want to see another chapter. 10 reviews. Even if you say '**** it' or 'Hate it' idc. Okay? I really love the careers so I'm trying to show how nice they are in a strange way. Well, here it is! :)**

**LEXI**

CATO POV

She shoots every freaking bean bag bird. .One. There must be like what? 15 in the air? 20?

I look away from her back to my alliance and see them eyeing Fire Girl longingly. I clear my throat

Loudly just as Glimmer is about to clap for the girl from 12. Marvel and Clove seem to share a look and

are determined of something. Clove whispers to Marvel, and he nods and walks to me. "Cato, we should

let her in the alliance." He says smoothly. Clove walks up and slaps Marvel in the back of the head.

"Ow!" he protests "Dumbass, if you were going to say that then I should have said it!" she growls under

her breath. I weigh the options. We take fire girl, then kill her. Or hunt her down. Her archery skills are

amazing, so she could help greatly get the tribute count down. I decide to let her in. Besides, I can't help

but want to know more about this brunette beauty. "Alright Marvel" I say smirking. "We will let her in."

"Whoo!" he shoots with a little jump, knocking over a knife rack. Peacekeepers come quickly and put the

rack up. "Nothing to see here!" Peacekeepers snaps gruffly at the small group of tributes that had

clustered around him. Immediately everyone leaves. Clove walks over and smacks Marvel in the head

again. "Ouch! Sheesh!" He says whiningly. "See, my point proven: you are a dumbass." She says.

"NO I'M NOT!" Marvel whines.

"Yes you are!" Clove juts in

"Am NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"STOP!" I yell loudly at their stupidity. They both instantly get out of each other's faces and stand still

watching me. Glimmer is trying to comb her hair with her fingers, and I whack her lightly in the head.

"Ow" she complains. "Listen up, and listen good." I say with a fierce voice. "The only people wanted in

this alliance are ones that have skill, and good leadership skills." I glance at them to see the effect.

Glimmer is very nervous, Clove is bored, and Marvel is trying to compose himself to look strong.

"Understood? If anyone of you fail to meet these requirements, you will be out of the alliance and on

your own. Understood?" I repeat.

"Yes Cato" Marvel says with respect

"Whatever" Clove says defiantly

"Whatever you say Cato." Glimmer says nervously

"Good. Now let's get 12 in the alliance." I say with a sigh. Clove and Glimmer nod excitedly, and Marvel

shoots his hand up as if he was a child asking his teacher a question." Great. Now I have children

thinking careers on my side. "Yes, Marvel." I say with a slight sigh. He straightens up. "Could I ask Katniss

to be in the alliance?" he says eagerly. Katniss? Who was Katniss? We had agree on 12 but-oh, she must

be Katniss. I look over at her and see her hitting more birds in her own little world. I suddenly feel

jealous of I don't know what. I didn't even know her for crying out loud! But still…I didn't want Marvel

talking to Girl on Fi- Katniss. "So?" Marvel asks impatiently. "No, I'll ask her." I say determinedly. Clove

just rolls her eyes, Glimmer doesn't seem to care, and Marvel looks over longingly at Katniss. I hastily

walk over to the archery section, just as she puts a bow down. I put on a smirk and tap her on the back.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Girl on Fire." I say.

Katniss POV

"Well, well. If it isn't the Girl on Fire."

I whirl around to see a handsome boy of around 17 staring at me curiously. I'm not quite

sure what to make of it. By the looks of his well toned muscles, he is a career. I feel my

blood go cold. I don't want anything do to with a career. No matter how handsome he is. He

smirks suddenly and I look up at him. "Well Fire Girl, I'd…" "like for you to join the career

pack." Another boy finishes for him. I recognize him as Marvel, from district 1. I think it

over. It would go against my beliefs to join them, but then again; I promised Prim. This is

the best chance I have of fulfilling my promise. I find my voice "Alright. I'm in. Who else is is

the pack" I ask strongly. I see that all the 4 of them are visibly happy. Even the short

Psychotic looking one. "Great!" Marvel says happily. "The pack is me, Glimmer, Clove, and

Cato." Marvel finishes motioning to each person he addressed. I nod to each of them.

Glimmer is nearly beside herself with the thought of having another girl to talk to in the

group, Clove has a smile playing on her lips, Marvel is smiling broadly, and Cato is staring. I

shudder at his stare. Does he want to kill me? It almost looks like-like he likes me. I

quickly push away that thought and try to ignore his staring. The boys are gawking at me,

and girls looking at me admiringly. "Well, let's go train" I say with authority and

embarassment. Everyone is happy to comply and we all turn to start training. I meet Cato's

gaze until it happens. That is when the bullet shoots in the air and the lights turn out.

Someone shrieks in pain.

**Here it is. Another cliffi…**** How evil of me! Well, it's late gotta hit the sack!**

**LEXI**

**R**_emember_**:**

**R**_ead_

**R**_eview_


	4. Chapter 3: 23 Tribute Mystery

**Here is the chapter! Hope you like it! It is short; they will be a couple thousand words once we get in the arena. Listening to No Light, **_**No Light, CATO remix, by Florence and the machines.**_** Listen o it too!**

**LEXI**

KATNISS POV

The lights turn off. I hear a shrill cry of pain, and I do my best to asses my way around the training center.

"The lights!" someone cries

"I want my mommy!" a young girl's voice says.

The Training gym is in complete confusion and panic. Then, as suddenly as they turned off, they turn on. I stand up immediately and look towards the rest of the alliance. "What was the hell was that?!" Glimmer whines and walked away to a small group that had formed. "Guys." Marvel said in a low voice. Cato Clove and I turned around to see him. "Look." He said quietly. I turn around and see a tribute being put on a stretcher, with a white sheet over him. "Is he…" I start hesitantly. "Dead." Cato confirms. Glimmer is shocked. "W-what?" she says scared. "He's dead!" Clove snaps, walking over to the end of the gym to see what had happened. "Tributes! Tributes! There was a slight incident; the boy from 6 has died." Attala's voice filled the room, demanding everyone's attention. "Since it is too late to reap another tribute, there will only be 23 tributes this year. Thank you, and keep training." Attala finished walking away to the mass of peacekeepers. I turn to the alliance and see Marvel and Cato Fist punch. "Score man! One less tribute!" Marvel pumped his fist into the air. I couldn't help but smile. One less tribute to kill. I can't help thinking ; what happened?

At the lunch room our alliance sits at the same table. I glance guiltily at Peeta, but see him happily conversing with the girl from 5. She looks like a fox. Marvel slides in next to me and Glimmer sits next to me as well. "Well," I say prompting the conversation while reaching out to fill me glass with more punch. "What's the plan?" I saw as I lean back in my seat taking a small sip of my glass. "Well, we will take over the cornucopia; that is for sure." Marvel says turning to face me in his seat. Cato makes a little grunting noise and we all turn to him. "Yes?" Clove asks annoyed at him. He looks at me closely and asks," Fire Girl, Marvel. Glimmer and Clove." "Back to the training center: 12 at night. Understood?" I nod instantly, eager to start forming a plan. "What!? That is like, so late! How am I supposed to sleep?" Glimmer starts fretting instantly. "Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep Princess" Clove sneers. Glimmer sticks her tongue out at Cove and walks away. "I'll be in my room!" she calls over her shoulder and leaves. Marvel sighs and looks towards me. I offer him a small smile and shrug my shoulders. He nod and heads to follow Glimmer. "Well what do you know Cato? We have the best careers this year." She says rolling her eyes. She turns to leave then stops facing me. "Glad you are in the pack Katniss. You really have skill and common sense. "She says giving me a small smile and leaves. I decide I like her. I say goodbye to Cato and start to head to my floor when strong hands push me to a wall. Cato. "Let me go!" I say evenly staring him down. "Girl on Fire, I will truly enjoy you in the pack this year." He says with a smirk on his handsome face, releasing me from my spot on the wall. "What the hell Cato?" I spit at him and walk away from the alcove shoving him. I turn back only when I get near the edible plants station. He was still watching me with a weird smile on his face. What a creep. I try to figure everything out as I walk towards the elevators. Was I attracted to Cato? NO I couldn't be. Was he attracted to me? No, he was probably trying to say he was going to kill me. Yeah, that was it I said with certainty. Part of wanted to differ. The elevator dings and opens. I walk into the glass block and press 12. The elevator come to life noiselessly and starts shooting up. I gaze out the windows and saw Marvel and Glimmer at the Café. They see me and wave as I continue up. I waved back with a little smile. I liked them. The careers. Maybe not Cato, but everyone else was nice. I sighed sadly knowing that they would all have to die if I was going to get out of this alive. The elevator opens and I see Peeta and Effie on the couch looking intently at a screen on the wall. I take a step towards them passing the silver living room. Effie turns to me and smiles. "Katniss, dear! Come, Come! Look at the screen!" she chirps. I glance at the screen that is running. The title is in red, with letters that look like flames:

KATNISS EVERDEEN: THE GIRL ON FIRE

DISTRCIT 12

It changes to a scene of me on the chariot. I realize how stunning and beautiful I look. I can't help but smile. The scene changes to me training. A song comes on the screen. "I love this song!" Effie says happily. ****I am the Girl on Fire. I had sponsors. I can hunt. I am a career. I can win.

**** (**A/N: The song is: No light, No Light Cato Remix, by Florence and the machines. Listen to it: It rocks! Do it right now! YouTube it, and listen to it while you read! Make sure it is the Cato remix version. It sounds boring in the beginning but towards the middle is epic. A link is on my profile.)**

**This is a very short chappie, A little more thinking on Katniss' part. Cato's part will come up today. I'm sure you all want to know what he is thinking! I know I wasn't going to put this up till 10 reviews, but my friend is in the ER so I wrote it for her to read. I will keep writing 1-3 chapters a day for the next week. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**LEXI**


	5. Chapter 4: Strategies Made

**Hello! :) I am Soooooooooooo very happy to have gotten 8 reviews in 2 days! Thnx guys you rock! I'd like to know if you'd like to be in this story. I can make you a tribute or something…just let me know! I enjoyed our little chat Jessica! Thanks for everyone for your support, and PMs. Mandie Shaw; I will make sure to include a nice kiss in the coming chapters so don't worry. Cato and Katniss will be helplessly in love soon enough. I'm not the kind where they first meet and instantly love each other. They need to know each other first. This is like 1/3 of the chapter. So, here is part 1 of 3 for chapter 4: Strategies**

**Also: you will find out why the D6 boy died in the next parts. Part 2 and 3 will be up 2morrow!**

**Lots of love!**

**LEXI**

KATNISS POV

I woke up soundlessly, jumping out of the frilly bed. I had to meet the careers tonight for strategies. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand; 11:57 PM glowed clearly. I quickly walked across the rugged floor to my dresser. I opened the 2nd drawer, took out a black tank-top, and pulled it over my head. I opened the 1st drawer and pulled out some black cargo pants. They were tight to my waist, and baggy down my legs. I saw my hair was somewhat tousled from sleeping, so I just flipped my hair and let it all into whatever place it wanted too. I slipped on black low-top sneakers, and walked into the living room. I quickly stalked out into the foyer, and to the elevator. I pressed TC, and walked into the glass box. It slid noiselessly down. I reached the Training Center, and quickly tried the double doors to the gym. Locked. "Dammit!" I say under my breath, and observe my surroundings; there was some netting on one wall that went over the training walls inside. I quickly hoisted myself up to the next and climbed up until I was holding onto the roof. I became dizzy as I looked under me. I was into the training gym, but now I had to get down the netting on the roof. I hold my breath and jump down. _Thud. _I made it! I smile in success. I glance at the gym clock. 12:01 AM. I sat down near the spear section and waited for everyone to come.

It was 2 minutes before Marvel stalked into the room, and sat down next to me. I give him a small smile. "Hey," I say to him softly. Marvel grins back. "Hey Katniss! Jeez, why couldn't you unlock the door for me?" he said with a fake pout. I laugh and smack him on the lightly on the head. "If you are a career, you can get through a locked door" I saw with an exaggerated roll of my eyes. He laughs at me, and I join in. "How'd you get in?" He asks me. I smile at myself before saying, "I climbed the netting." I say proudly. I glance at Marvel and he is surprised. "But it goes on the roof!" He says to me. "Yeah," is my brilliant comeback. "Wow, I thought asking a guard for a key was hard!" he says with a cocky grin. "Well, talking to people is hard as well." I saw with mock respect. He smiles at me and sits up a bit more. "Where do you think the others are?" Marvel asks me questioningly. I ponder on it just as someone steps on the mat Marvel and I were sitting on. I turn and see Cato looking angrily at Marvel. Why the heck is he mad at Marvel? "Hello Cato," Marvel says smoothly. Cato changes his gaze from Marvel to me. His face softens. I see him look me up and down, and I almost cover my low-cut tank self-consciously. I look up and meet his eyes to see a smirk on his face. "Looking good 12." He says and squeezes between me and Marvel. Marvel huffs annoyed. "She has a name Cato; Katniss." "I know, now just shut up Marvel." Marvel does as he is told and is quiet. "Where is everyone else?" I ask puzzled. Cato shifts to face me. "They obviously weren't able to get in. Wimps." He says just as a knife whizzes by his face, heading straight towards me.

**That is part 1! Thank you for following, favoriting (a word in the New English Lexi Dictionary), and reviewing. Most importantly, I love my reviewers! **

**LEXI**

**# **

**Chapter Name **

**Words **

**Views **

**Visitors **

1

PROLOUGE

694

291

187

2

Chapter 1: TRAINING CENTER

1,114

140

97

3

Chapter 2: Alliances Made

993

114

88

4

Chapter 3: 23 Tribute Mystery

1,080

111

89

**Screen shot of my stats: Thnx guys!**


	6. AN

SPECIAL NOTE: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP ON OCTOBER 5th. THANK YOU,

LEXI

Also, I kinda realized Katniss was not like her real character, so I'm re=reading my HG books to nag her personality. Thanks


	7. Chapter 7(6): The Plan

**I know! I said the 5****th****! I am in Hawaii till the 4****th****, but was able to use the hotel computer to publish this short Part 2. Enjoy! And thanks for all the reviews! Also: Please DO NOT feel bad to criticize! Quite contrary, PLEASE criticize! It helps me write more efficiently. I would alos like a Beta reader; PM me if you want the job. This will be marked as chapter 7, b/c if I put 6, everything will be more messed up.**

**Lexi**

KATNISS POV

I duck instinctively as I see the knife whizz by. It lands with a thud on the spear dummy. Shock turns to anger as I sit back up to see Cato tackling Clove.

"What the hell?" I say to no one in particular. Marvel answers. "Clove threw a knife at you, and then Cato jumped her." I walk towards the two of them on

the floor and say "Get up you two!" Cato immediately releases his grip on Clove's neck. Yikes. He stands up brushing his pants off and walks towards

Marvel and I. "are you ok?" he asks nervously. I'm shocked. Since when did Cato, king of careers, care about my well-being? "Fine." I respond and walk

past him to Clove. "What the heck was that about? You could have killed me!" I shout furious at her. She stands up and looks embarrassed. "I was aiming

at Cato." She said quietly. "sorry". It takes a moment for that information to sink in. Marvel is the first one to voice it. "You missed!" He shouts loudly.

"Omigod! OMigod! I thought I'd never live to see you miss." He continues on happy at her failure. I look to see Clove's eyes downcast. "Hey, everyone

misses once in a while." I say trying to play peacemaker. She nods and sits down next to me on the padded floor. Cato clears his throat and takes charge.

"Alright, Glimmer obviously isn't coming so let's start." He says pulling a sheet of paper out of his pocket. He walks to a table near the fire-starting station.

We all follow him, and sit down around the table. Cato spreads the paper on the table. It's just a blank piece of paper. "Okay, so we know the cornucopia

will be in the center," he says drawing with a pen on the paper a circle. "This" he says gesturing with his finger to the circle. "Is where we need to go. No

questions asked." I glance around to see Clove and Marvel nodding. "Anyone know what the arena's gonna be?" Marvel asks.

"Nope." Cato says

Clove shakes her head. A thought hits me. "Guys," I say pause, choosing me words carefully. "Since the Quell is going to be next year, won't this arena be more basic? I mean they have been working for 3 years on the Quell arena, I doubt they have much time for this one." Marvel and Clove ponder it

thoughtfully. Cato answers first. "So, what you're saying is it will be a forest?" He asks uncertainty. "Yeah." I reply. "That does make sense." Cato admits.

"Okay so let's assume it's a forest." I say taking the pen out of Cato's hand. "After taking the cornucopia, we need to find water, and familiarize ourselves

with the forest." I draw a little forest and hand Cato the pen back. "Sounds good to me." Cato says with authority and picks up the paper. He walks away

and opens the training doors. "Get some sleep guys. "Tomorrow is the private sessions. Oh, 8 and up. Or you're out." He says with a smirk and closes the

door. Marvel says something about Glimmer and leaves. Clove and I talk a little and I admit to her that I wish Peeta could be in the Pack. "I mean, he

saved my life. I know he won't win, but at least he should have a little hope before he dies." I say with a sad look. Clove nods. "I'll take to Cato about it. No

promises though." She says with a smile and leaves. I head back to the 12th floor and head to my room. I open my door. "Where have you been Katniss?" a

male voice says.

**Hello again! Hope you liked part 2. Thanks for the 13 reviews! Thank you to my sweet reviewers:**

I-piTy-Da-FoOl

ClovesThrowingKnifes

IAteTheCookie45

jng1 You rock!

SHADOW SHADOW SHADOW IS SEXY

SharonLoves1D

CatoDevotee

MindMaste

EGilly

fangirl.24

sundragons9

Bellanator116

Felicity

yodelll

anon

AND GUESTS!

**ALSO: IMPORTANT IMPORTANT! I have gotten 23 PM's saying that they want The arena break out to be in the 74****th**** so that Marvel and Gimmer, and Clove and everyone can live. I HAVE TOLD THEM THAT I WILL BE LETTING YOU ALL DECIDE. STARTING NOW UNTIL OCTOBER 15, PLEASE PUT IN YOUR REVIEW WHETHER YOU WANT IT TO BE IN THE 74****th**** OR 75****th****! Whichever has the most votes will be what I write. If no one puts it in their reviews, it will be on the 75****th****. ALSO: YOU CAN PM me your vote, though utting in reviews are more preferable. Thank you! Please check out my other story: Gloss: Life of the Victor. It's about Gloss and Cashmere. **

**LEXI**

**R**_emember_**:**

**R**_ead_

**R**_eview_


	8. Chapter 8: Midnight Chats

**Hello All! We reached 10 reviews, so here is the next chapter! It is in a rare, Peeta POV. In this chappy you get a Katniss, Peeta and Cato POV. I received a message the other day about wanting see how Peeta took it all. So here it is. Also. The next chapter is already typed. It includes a very emotional conversation on the balcony, and a possible kiss. Yes, a kiss! So we need to hit 20 reviews for me to put it up. So review! And make sure to leave in the review your vote for the arena breakout. (See chapter 7)**

**Lexi**

* * *

PEETA POV

"Where have you been Katniss?" I say sadly. I had seen Katniss leave; I followed her down to the training center. She had apparently been visiting with the careers. I couldn't help but feel betrayed. Sure, she doesn't need to stay with me, but still: I thought she would ally with me. And anyways, what was she doing with the careers?

She looks surprised at being caught. She quickly puts on a poker face and says, "I needed some fresh air."

There, she just lied to me. Well maybe a half truth. Technically, she went for fresh air. I am hurt that she would lie to me. "I followed you Katniss." I respond sighing. I walk away from her doorway and head to the Dining Room. I sit down on a red leather couch to see her plop down next to me.

"Peeta, I'm sorry." She says guiltily. I can see her fiddling with her hair. "I needed to go or I wouldn't be in with them." She finishes looking at me to catch my reaction.

"In with them?" I say puzzled. Then it hits me. "You are in the career pack?" I ask with disbelief. Part of me wants to be proud of her. The careers don't let just anyone in their pack.

She looks embarrassed. "Yeah, I am." She mumbles, playing with her fingers. She looks up to me to catch my reaction.  
"I told Clove to talk to Cato about letting you in…" she trails off.

Who the heck was Clove and Cato? "Who is Clove and Cato?" I ask, straightening up to look at her in the eye.

"District 2." She replies, refusing to meet my gaze.

That made sense. Now she is best buddies with these murderers, and she hasn't even said a word to me since now. How could she not understand that I loved her? That I loved her since the day I first saw her? I had talked to Haymitch; at the interviews with Caesar Flickerman, I was going to pronounce my love for her to all of Panem. I wasn't sure how she would take it. I knew her more than she thinks. She thinks of me as the boy with the bread; the one that helped her out when no one else would. She didn't know that I had watched her go home from school every day. She didn't know I would sit outside the window of her house and listen to her sing. How jealous I was of Gale. I knew that she and Gale had something going. This was my chance though. To save her. She would finally know while I was dying how much I really loved her.

"Peeta?" she asks nervously.

"Oh um okay." I say pathetically. I fake a yawn and stand up. "Thanks for asking them to let me in."

She gives me a smile. "Any time Peeta." She says also rising. "Night." She says walking out of the room, lingering a second.

"Goodnight." I respond with a fake smile.

Katniss turns around and walks out of the room. I hear a door close. I start to walk over to my room. I study the furnishings along the way. The suite truly was beautiful. I sigh. This will probably be one of my last nights, I think sadly. I walk down the corridor to my room and open the door. I step inside closing the door behind me. I would need all my strength to take care of Katniss in the coming days.

* * *

KATNISS POV

I mentally slap myself as I close the door behind me. He caught me! He followed me! How could he follow me? Everyone expects a level of privacy. How much did he see? Did he know our plan? I shake my head. Peeta could know the plan. It wasn't anything big anyway. I really hope Peeta is let in. He did save my life. I should have more open with him. I sigh. When you are about to die is not the time for regrets. I collapse onto my bed, and fall into a fitful sleep.

_Kat, this is where I keep the bow. Don't tell anyone ok? Alright daddy. I say smiling at him. A wolf appears out of nowhere and pounces on daddy. DADDY! I shriek. Blood drips slowly from his neck and his eyes turn cold. DADDY! I scream._

"Daddy!" I scream. I wake up panting, and full of sweat. It was just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream. I toss and turn around the bed. I'm so uncomfortable. I decide to roam around the suite. I get up and walk out of my dark room. I pass through the kitchen and decide to head out to the roof for fresh air. I walk out to the glass doors and step out into the nighttime air. I walk around a rose bush to see Peeta sitting on a bench. Peeta looks different. He has shorter blond hair, and his muscles are bigger… "Peeta?" I ask uncertainly.

Peeta turns around and I realize it's not Peeta; it's Cato.

* * *

CATO POV

I find myself sitting on the roof of the 12th floor. It would be a lie if I said I hadn't wanted Katniss to 'show up'. I had been wandering around listlessly in our suite until Enobaria had angrily kicked me out. Now, here I am. I hear the sound of the roof door opening. I assume it Enobaria here to say I can come back. I'm surprised when I hear a voice full of uncertainty, "Peeta?" a soft girl voice says.

I turn around to be face-to-face with Katniss Everdeen. The Girl on Fire. "Hello Fire Girl." I say with as much cockiness I can muster, which isn't much. I was too busy watching her beautiful face closely. I had never really gotten a good look at her. Her long Brown hair complemented her light face with mystic gray eyes. She must have caught me staring because she says, "What the hell are you doing up here Cato?"

"Woah fire Girl, no need to be mean. I have as much right as you too be up here." I snap. She walks over to another bench across from me and sits down with a sigh. "What's wrong with you?" I say softly, surprising myself. I am not soft.

"Not your business." She retorts getting off of the bench to move to the rail of the balcony. I can't help but admire her spunk. No one had the nerve to talk to me in that way. When I asked; I got my answer. This was new to me. Not getting what I wanted. Still, I stand up as well and stand next to her.

"Prim." I say before I can stop myself. What the heck was I doing talking to twelve?

Katniss looks shocked then suspicious. "What about her?" she asks slowly.

"You miss her don't you?" I ask her. She looks at the city below.

"Yeah, I do." She says without emotion.

We both stay silent for a few moments.

"Do you have anyone you care about?" she asks turning to face me.

I surprise myself by answering, "Yes; my brother and sister."

She nods, looking sad. "What are their names?"

"Lexi and Ryan." I say sadly. They were depending on me. Depending on me to win. I had, and was going to win. Deciding this was not the best thing to say to another competitor, I ask her, "What does it matter?"

"Don't you see? The games destroy families." She says with a sad look towards me.

"I don't need to worry about that, since I'm going to win." I blurt out. Oops. I see her looking at me and quickly add, "Sorry, no offense."

She gives me a sad smile and says, "No it's okay. We all know it anyway."

"But you can win. You shoot so well. You could stay in a tree and kill anyone that comes near you!" I say to her. What the heck was I doing? Encouraging her to win?

"Thanks." She says, but her heart is not in the words.

We fall silent. I can't help but steal a few glances at the Brunette beauty

She breaks the silence.

"Think of all the other tributes. They all are like us. They have family, friends. All of them are going to die." She says with in a small voice.

I think this information over. It was true, I guess. But as a career I hadn't been taught to think about anyone but myself. Not even my family. I guess Katniss was starting to bring the ugh, 'humanity' in me? I hated that word. At my training Academy, they had told me that humanity was just a sign of weakness. And it was. I was not going to start thinking about the other tributes. It would just lessen my chances of winning. But glancing at Katniss, I can't help but wonder if I could kill her if the time came.

* * *

Okay! Whew, there it is. Cato's showing a little emotion! AwwJ

10 reviews for next chappy to be up. Also: If I reach 5 reviews on Gloss: Life of the Victor, I will post this next chapter ok? So 10 reviews her or 5 on the other for next chappy. Hope you liked it!

LEXI

**R**_emember_**:**

**R**_ead_

**R**_eview_

- **_I just keep trying to think of a way to show the reviewers they don't own me; If I'm going to write, I want the story to still be me. -LEXI_**


	9. Chapter 9: Let the Games Begin!

**Hello my wonderful readers! I am excited to start bringing this story some action :) (In the games)**

**ALSO! I have made my decision on the Arena Breakout! Okay! So in this chapter we head to the rest of the balcony talk, and training scores. This is going to be a sorta short chapter, 'cause we are ****_leading up to _****the Games! YAY! :) So it will kinda be fast paced. Small training scene, small score scene. It will be summaries as I'm trying to get to the Arena. YOU HAVE MY PROMISE: ONCE WE GET IN THE ARENA, THE CHAPTERS WILL BE 5,000+ okay? Right now my chapters average 1,500.**

**Thanks once again to my wonderful reviewers!**

**LEXI:**

* * *

KATNISS POV

"Think of all the other tributes. They all are like us. They have family, friends. All of them are going to die." I tell Cato in a small voice. How did he not realize this. I'm not saying I'm not going to kill, but he volunteered. He wanted to murder; kill innocent kids.

I glance at Cato to see him deep in thought. Is he actually thinking it over?

"Hello?" I ask him a bit annoyed.

He jumps at my voice than relaxes. Boy, he must have really been deep in thought.

"Oh-um yeah. I don't really want to talk about that." He says staring a me in a way I can't quite place.

I sigh and lean back over the balcony. The sparkling lights of the Capitol look artificial, but in my last days, it's a welcome sight.

I turn to see Cato watching me again. What's wrong with this creep?

"What is it?!" I snap at him.

Cato looks visibly surprised that I snapped at him. His surprise turns to a smirk as he has, "I was just thinking about how beautiful you are." He says very seriously.

I'm surprised to hear him say this, but I don't want to act like a pathetic lovesick teenager (like Glimmer) so I respond harshly with "Well don't think. Don't worry anyway. In about 2 days my face won't be pretty because it will probably be mutilated." I say brazenly. I move away from the railing (and him) and quickly stalk inside the suite. "No wait, Katniss!" Cato calls out."LEAVE" I order and walk to the hallway to my room. I open it and quickly step into my room, slamming the door behind me. I plop down on my bed and I hear faint arguing. Uh-Oh. I tiptoe to the door and see Cato in a heated argument with Haymitch. Not good.

After closing the door, I lie on my bed thinking of what had happened. I realize I had acted so stupid. It was probably just a joke anyway. I sudden fear hits me. Will my behavior cost me being in the alliance? I toss and turn in my bed, willing sleep to come.

* * *

The next morning I wake up to the sunlight streaming though the blinds on the windows. I roll out of bed, put a robe over my Pajamas, and head to the bathroom. After showering and brushing my hair, I go to the Dining Room where everyone else is already seated.

"…trying to get to Katniss, but I stopped him from…" Haymitch was telling a furious Peeta. He stops when he sees me.

"Well, Good Morning sleeping Beauty." Haymitch says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

I feel a blush creep up my cheeks. Haymitch had put emphasis on the word 'beauty'. I know he had heard Cato's words to me.

Effie lightens the mood by stating, "Well we have deviled eggs!" Everyone eats in silence. Except Effie of course. She keeps up a steady conversation with the avoxes, who can' even reply.

* * *

CATO POV

"Hello?" she asks me in annoyance. She brings me back to reality and I jump, but relax quickly realizing where I am.

I think of what she said. I can't help but continue to stare at her. "Oh-um yeah. I don't really want to talk about it." I say looking at her again. Something about her made my want to keep staring at her. Her beauty was a big factor in it of course, but it was also something else. She had spunk. She wasn't going down without a fight. I catch her staring at me with disgust and she says, "What is it?!"

No one. I repeat. N-O- O-N-E. Talks to me like that. But instead of anger, I have respect for her. I want to know more about her. I'm hit with a brilliant comeback.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are." I say with a smirk.

"Well don't think. Don't worry anyway. In about 2 days my face won't be pretty because it will probably be mutilated." she says brazenly, walking away from the balcony.

What did I do wrong? Girls love it when you say they are beautiful! I see her walking to her room and I yell, "No wait, Katniss!"

"LEAVE!" she calls out and slams her door. I whirl around at the sound of an approaching person.

"What are you doing her 2? Leave my Fire Girl alone." A drunken man that I recognize as Haymitch Abernathy, the District 12 mentor.

"I need to talk to her!" I yell at him trying to get to Katniss' door.

"Leave 2." He says.

Realizing it is pointless, I shoot him a glare, and leave. I walk out of the Suite, hitting myself in the head. Crap. How did it go wrong? Did I like Katniss? She was amazing. In fact, the most amazing girl I'd ever met. What is going on with me? I can't show 'feelings'. I'd heard of these 'feelings'. They were supposedly these things that are emotions. Like 'love', and eww 'happiness'. I have to push these away. I can't form a bond with Katniss. I'll have to kill her anyway, so I might as well distance myself.

As I fall asleep that night, the last thing on my mind is, "I will have to kill Katniss."

* * *

The next day at the training Center, we are given free roam for the final day of training until our Private Sessions.

"Now remember: No one, I repeat. No one. Is allowed in the training room after hours." she says glaring at me and my pack.

I do my best putting on an innocent face. I turn around to see Katniss with an unmistakable smile. After last night we seem to share a strange bonding. Neither of us had said anything about last night. Maybe for the better.

We walk over to the archery because Katniss had agreed to give us private lessons. Marvel falls back with me and says, "Is it just me, or is Katniss more open?"

I'm tempted to say, "Nah, It's just you," but I truthfully reply, "Yeah. We had a little talk."

Marvel accepts that as an answer and the two of us head over to where Katniss had Clove and Glimmer holding bows.

"Okay. Next, step your right foot back and your left foot forward." she says wandering around the other girls, checking their posture.

Glimmer says something about her nails, which earns her a smack from Clove.

"Ow!' Glimmer complains. She drops the bow with a proclamation of, "It's too hard." She walks over to Katniss, thanks her, and then moves away to the edible plants station.

Stupid Glimmer. I was almost positive she would die in the bloodbath anyways.

Katniss' voice brings me back to me daydreaming how Glimmer would die.

"Clove, no one called the police." she says, rolling her eyes.

I burst out laughing. Yup, Clove was the police.

Marvel joins in the laughter. Even Clove smiles. I can't help but like this group. No Cato. NO, you will not allow yourself to think like that. I can't form friendships. It will only delay winning, because after sleeping on it, I was positive I couldn't kill Katniss when the time came.

* * *

I stare at the TV. I was back in the suite with Clove, Brutus and Enobaria. We had been waiting for 3:30 to come for the training scores to be announced. I hadn't done anything special. Showed them with a dummy how I would kill in a torturous way. Threw some spears. Clove refused to state what she had done.

"Glimmer, with a score of, 8." Well she was in. Clove gave me a look and we nodded.

"Good. She will help you." Brutus juts in from his place on the loveseat.

Clove and I nod. I turn my attention back to the screen.

'Marvel, with a score of 9." Good. He's in too.

"Clove," I glance at Clove and see that she is leaning towards the screen.

"With a score of 10."

Enobaria squeaks with happiness. Brutus pats her on the back. "Good job" I tell her.

She smiles at me. 'Thanks".

"Cato, with a score of 10." Caesar says.

Everyone congratulates me, which I shrug off; I knew I'd get a 10.

While the rest of the tributes fly by I find myself hoping Katniss will get an 8. If not, I'll have to get her out of the pack.

I see that no one else gets a good score. The girl from 4; Jade I think, got an 8. I'm quite surprised. She looks around 12. 4 was sometimes a career district. I decide against asking her to join.

The buy from 11 gets a 9. The boy from Katniss' District gets an 8. Clove had talked to me about letting Lover Boy in. I flatly told her 'no'.

"Katniss Everdeen, with a score of…11." My jaw drops to the floor. 11? No one had ever gotten an 11. I find myself a little jealous of her. Clove is leaving the apartment to congratulate her ally, and Brutus and Enobaria are calling Haymitch to congratulate him.

"You did the right thing letting her in your group Cato." Brutus tells me.

I nod and run my hand through my spiked blond hair. Images of Katniss run through my mind. In 1 day, she could very well be dead. I sigh. Did I like like Katniss? Like romantically? Ugh. I can't be 'in love'. Can I?

* * *

"Alright Cato!" Viviane, my stylist tells me. I was in the launch room. It was time. My entire life had prepared me for this moment. I exhale. This was it. I walk into the glass tube and stand quietly.

"You win, baby. Okay?" Viviane tells me smiling. I nod back to her, as the tube starts to rise. I'm blinded by the sunlight that is shining towards me. When I can finally see I see that it's a field. The cornucopia is in the middle. There is a forest all around the field. I smile. Katniss was right.

* * *

KATNISS POV

I glance around and see that I was right. It was a very simple arena. Forrest. Fields. Cornucopia. I see the countdown on a bright screen

_60…_

_59_

_58…_

I see Clove watching me. She nods in my general direction. I nod back, signifying we are allies. I exchange this with Marvel and Glimmer too. I couldn't see Cato. He must be on the other side of the cornucopia. I see in the cornucopia a silver bow. I need that. It's mine. If I sprint fast enough, I should be able to reach it first. I glance around some more and see that Peeta is shaking his head slightly. I give him a hard stare and turn back to my focus. The bow. It will mean my life or death in the arena.

_10…_

_9..._

_8…_

Adrenaline pumps through me. I feel my hands sweat. This is it. IT's time.

_7…_

_6…_

_5…_

I see Prim and Gale's face in my head. Determination flows through me. I can do this. I have to win for them. I need to take care of Prim.

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

There is a knot in my stomach. I feel like I'm gonna puke.

_1._

Let the 74th Annual Hunger Games begin.

* * *

**YAY:):):):):):): D we are OFFICIALLY in the games! Next chapter will be 5,000 or more. Bloodbath, tribute hunting, and a surprise, in the next chapter! We reached our 20 reviews. Now, for the next chapter, we need either 12 reviews (so 32) on this story, or 7 on Gloss: Life of the Victor. Love you guys!**

**LEXI**

**R**_emember_**:**

**R**_ead_

**R**_eview_

- **_I just keep trying to think of a way to show the reviewers they don't own me; If I'm going to write, I want the story to still be me. -LEXI_**


	10. Chapter 10: The Arena

**Here is it! In the arena! I will prob edit it later, but I am in a hurry 2day! :) Hope you like it! 4,000+ words. (Not 5,000 as promised 'cause we didn't reach 32 reviews. :(**

**ENJOY! **

**LEXI**

**_RECAP:_**

4…

3…

2…

There is a knot in my stomach. I feel like I'm gonna puke.

1…

Let the 74th Annual Hunger Games begin.

* * *

I make a beeline to the cornucopia and trip over something hard. I look into the lifeless face of the male tribute from District 8. He had a nasty wound on his neck.

No time for sympathy Katniss, I think as I grab the bow and arrows that were in the mouth of the cornucopia.

I feel someone's presence behind me and I whirl around bow raised, already loaded.

It's Clove. I throw her a pack of swords that were next to my bow.

She grins at me and says, "Time for the fun to begin!"

I can't help but feel nauseous at her enthusiasm. I nod and we step out together.

Clove already has thrown a knife at the girl from 7, who had lunged towards me. "Thanks." I tell Clove, as my arrow implants itself on the skull of the boy from 3. The field is in a flurry as a tribute after tribute is slain. I run to where Marvel was having trouble with a girl tribute from 9. She was fighting back with a sword. I load my bow and aim it at her heart. I release the arrow. Within seconds her eyes go cold and she falls to the grass. Dead.

"Thanks Katniss."Marvel tells me with a sideways grin as he shoves his spear through the boy from 4.

"No problem." I call to him as I run towards the cornucopia. I feel sick to my stomach. Remember Katniss, they are just animals. Remember what Gale told you. But they are not animals. They are kids just like me.

My head pounds as I realize how intense the fighting is. I duck as the massive boy from 11 swings a mace at my head when I am 15 feet away from the Cornucopia. As I duck, he kicks me in the stomach.

I fall to the ground, paranoid with fear. This was it. I was dead.  
"Do it quick" I manage as images of my life play in front of me.

Prim, Gale, Mom, Dad, Rory, Posy, Vick, Hazelle, Greasy Sae, and Darious.

That's when I realize I'm the girl on Fire. I got an 11. I am a survivor.

I swiftly kick him hard in the gut, and he calls out in pain. I grab an arrow and shove it into his right leg. "GO TO HELL!" He shrieks, clutching his leg.

He lunges at me again and tackles me to the ground. I fall into a field of flowers. I grapple with him for a few seconds and I finally land a solid punch on his face. I kicked him off me and quickly loaded my bow. I let go with a half a second aim just as he raised his arm to strike me with his machete. My arrow hits him before he can throw his weapon at me. Cannon goes off. He was dead. "I'm sorry." I whisper and close his eyelids.

I run back to the cornucopia and see Marvel, Clove, and Glimmer staring at me.

"What?" I asked annoyed, stepping inside the mouth to find water.

They all follow me in. "You killed the boy from 11!" Marvel gets out.

Why are they surprised? "Um, yeah. So what?" I ask releasing an arrow quickly in to the forehead of the boy from 5.

"He was the biggest competitor! And you did hand-to-hand combat with him!" Glimmer squeaks picking up backpacks near the cornucopia.

I nod and step out of the shade of the cornucopia. I see around 5 tributes in the field. "Come on!' I yell to the alliance and run to the middle of the field attacking a boy from 7. Satisfaction turns to horror as I see what I had done. I was a murderer,

* * *

CATO POV

I intercept the girl from 5 again, and slit her throat. I didn't pause as the younger tribute fell, and quickly made my way to the tributes from 10. They worked as a team, each with two backpacks and an assortment of weaponry. I threw my machete and imbedded it into the boy's lower back, severing his spine. He dropped to the ground, paralyzed, if not dead. The girl screamed and took off with a spear at me. I throw a spear into her gut, and she falls down into the field.

I turn to see that Katniss was busily fighting with the boy from 11. Part of me wants to go help her, but I know it's a lost cause. She was as good as dead. For the first time in my life, a single tear rolls down my face as I smash the skull of a small boy. An arrow whizzes past my face and I see, to my utter amazement that it is Katniss. She had just taken down an older girl. I feel a relief in my gut as I jog over to the cornucopia and congratulate her with the others, until Katniss reminds us that a bloodbath we are supposed to be in charge of was still going on.

After 4 minutes, the fighting is over.

I look outside of the Cornucopia where the rest of my alliance are busily scooping up supplies and making sure all of the fallen are dead.

Finally, the last few screams of agony die down. The bloodbath was over.

It takes us a few minutes to regroup and figure out who was dead. Marvel runs through the count as Katniss builds a fire in front of the cornucopia.

"The boy from 3. The boy from 4. Both from 5. The boy from 6. Both from 7. Both from 8. The girl from 9. Both from 10, and the boy from 11."

That meant only 11 of us left. "We need to start tribute hunting." Clove announces, sharpening her knives with eagerness.

"What about sleeping?" Glimmer whines desperately trying to comb her hair with her fingers.

Katniss walks out of the cornucopia looking into the sky.

I walk out and stand next to her. "What is it?" I ask her watching her face intently.

"Look." She says, pointing into the sky to the north.

It's when I see it. Smoke, rising in the horizon. That means a tribute.

I turn to see that Katniss and Marvel are already ahead of me on a sprint. I start to run when I turn around and say to Clove and Glimmer. "You guys keep watch; make sure no one takes our stuff."

Glimmer absently nods and continues to attempt to comb her hair. Clove nods annoyed.

I take off in a dead sprint towards the direction of the fire.

I crash through the woods for a full 10 minutes until I hear a cannon go off. Dang it. They must've gotten their first.

I continue running though. The whole time I think of Katniss. She killed more tributes than I did. Heck, she killed more tributes than all of us trained careers put together.

I tense up at the sound of talking and laughing. I grip my sword tightly.

"…how Glimmer is always trying to look pretty!" I recognize Marvel's voice.

"Yeah, it's like we aren't in a fight to the death." Katniss laughs.

A pang of jealousy stabs my heart. Katniss should be laughing and confiding in me. Not Marvel. Wait, what rights did I have with Katniss? One conversation late at night on a balcony? This was all so confusing.

"Cato?" Katniss asks as she and Marvel come into view.

"Yeah. Did you guys get the tribute?" I ask trying not to stare at Katniss who looked stunning in the moonlight.

"Not really…" Katniss trails off.

Marvel helps her out and says, "It was trap. When we came into clearing where the fire was, a log swung out, that was intended to push us into the fire. We dodged it in a knick of time." He says triumphantly.

Katniss whacks him in the head. She clears her throat and stares at Marvel expectantly.

"Oh yeah, she dodged in a knick of time. She pushes me out o harm's way. Thanks again." He says smiling at Katniss.

"Anytime." Katniss replies, and starts off with a jog to the cornucopia, saying something about needing water.

Marvel turns to follow, when I grab the back of his jacket. He looks surprised and scared.

"Stay away from Katniss." I tell him roughly. I let go of his jacket and sprint back to the cornucopia.

What was this feeling I got when I see Katniss with Marvel? I've never had it before. I shake my head. No more 'deep' thinking. I was in it to win it.

As I head to the field where the cornucopia is I can't help but wonder who the cannon was for. I guess we would find out tonight.

As I get near the cornucopia, I see Katniss is sitting near the mouth and is staring into the woods. Glimmer and Marvel are arguing about the best place to buy hairspray in District 1, and Clove is, as always, sharpening her knives by the fire. As I walk towards the supplies, Clove gives me a curt nod, and I nod back.

Marvel and Glimmer are arguing to loudly too notice me, so I go to where Katniss is sitting and plop down next to her.

She gives a glance my way acknowledging my presence, and presumes to stare at the woods.

The silence is uncomfortable. I clear my throat.

"So…What are you thinking about?" I ask casually.

She stays silent until she says, "Prim and Gale."

I ponder this. Gale? Who was Gale? Her boyfriend? I feel jealousy rise through me as I ask, "whose gale?"

"My friend." She answers quickly, standing up. "I'll take 2nd watch." she says and heads back to the camp. I watch as she gets a sleeping bag and positions it near the campfire. She takes her hair out of its braid, and lets it go loose. Her hair flows around her face and back as she lies down. Her personality was just amazing. She was strong, kind, beautiful, loving. She was the most amazing girl I'd ever met. Or will for that matter. She was in essence perfect. Something in my brutal career mind clicked in place, and I could see the world clearly.

I knew right then and there, that I was in love with Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire. And there was nothing I could do to stop it.

* * *

KATNISS POV

As I sleep that night I wonder about Cato. He was being friendly; too friendly. I was still positive he was going to kill me. But still. The way he looked at me was the way Gale or Peeta would watch me. Peeta. I wonder how he's doing. We had seen the tribute count that night. The person who died was Jade. I can't help but feel sorry for that young girl.

I sigh as I shift around uncomfortably in my sleeping bag. I stand up suddenly, bow loaded, as someone touches my shoulder.

Glimmer jumps back with her hands up. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."

I feel embarrassed as I put the bow down. "Sorry about that." I tell her sheepishly.

She smiles. "It's okay!" she assures me. "It's our turn to watch." She tells me.

Great. 4 hours with Glimmer. Ugh.

I manage a smile and sit down across from her near the fire.

"So Katniss!" she starts.

I know this is going to be a long night.

"Do you like any boy back home?" she asks. I'm about to answer 'no', when she starts, "I do! His name is Gloss. His sister is like an older sister to me! They are both victors! I think he likes me back! He's only 5 years older! Don't you think we'd be perfect?" she gets out, all in one breath.  
I smile back, "Yes I'm sure you guys would."

She beams. "What about you? You are as pretty as me." She says with a hint of jealousy. "You must have someone you like. In the interviews didn't the baker boy say he liked you? He's cute, you know." She rants again.

"Um yeah. I guess I never really noticed that." I say guiltily.

"What about the hottie that took you sister away from you in the reaping?" she asks intrusively.

I groan. "That's Gale. He's-he's my friend." I say slowly.

She rolls her eyes. "Come on Katniss! Anyone who saw his face could see that he loved you!"

It's my turn to roll my eyes. "No Glimmer, he's just my hunting partner. We helped each other survive."

"Survive? Why would you need to survive?" she says not understanding, poking the fire with a stick.

"In District 12, everything's different than District 1. Most people die from starvation from lack of food." I say lying down on my side.

"Lack of food?" she asks me astonished. "Don't you go to a supermarket or something?"

I shake my head. "That costs too much money. Gale and I hu-find ways to survive." I correct myself.

"That is so sad." She says genuinely distressed.

I decide I like Glimmer. Sure she talked too much for her own good, but she was sweet on the inside.

"Yeah, it is." I say sadly.

She falls silent pondering what I said, and about 2 hours, I'm certain she's fallen asleep when she asks, "Do little kids, like die from hunger?" she asks me.

"Yeah. Babies, toddlers, you name it." I say almost in tears.

"I've always had food my entire life; I guess I've taken it for granted. I never should have volunteered. My life was good already." She says with tears streaming down her face.

What should I do? I'm not used to people crying! What do I do? It's okay, only your mistake will cost you your life? I'm not good at sugarcoating so I say,

"It's okay. Just keep fighting for your life, and you'll have a chance."

She nods and manages a smile.

"I suppose its Marvel and Clove's watch now." She says wiping the tears of her face with her jacket sleeve.

"Yeah." I mumble.

She gets up and gives me a hug. "Thank you." She whispers, than put's on the golden career girl smirk and roughly shoves Marvel and Clove awake.

They grumble and stand up. They walk to the campfire and sit down.

As I get into my sleeping bag that night, I fall asleep, unaware that a brutal career had been watching the entire time.

* * *

"So what are we gonna do today?" Marvel asks, chewing an apple.

It was our first morning in the arena. 14 tributes were dead, leaving only 10 of us left.

This must have been a record or something. We were almost in the final 8 overnight.

"I say we scout out the arena, and look for hiding tributes." Clove says putting weapons into a bag.

"I don't know about you guys, but I want to get us into the final 8 by tonight." Cato says filling bags with water and hoisting his sword onto his back.

I nod and quickly finish off my breakfast of dried apples, and walk into the cornucopia to retrieve my bow and arrows.

"We'll need to find water eventually" I tell them all as we trample through a corn field.

"I love corn!" Glimmer says cheerfully, and grabs a few stalks, putting them into her sack.

As we walk through the bright corn field, I look around at my surroundings. It was a pretty arena. Birds and butterflies fluttered around playfully. The forest was magnificent, and there was a sparkling river, with little water falls.

Prim would have loved to go on a raft down those falls.

I close my eyes trying to remember how Prim looked like when a scream filled the air

I whirl around to see Glimmer was gone. Cato, Marvel and Clove turn around as well and Marvel asks, "Where's Glimmer?"

Clove looks at me and says "What did you see?"

"I didn't see anything." I reply truthfully staring into the woods.

"Well she was here just a second ago! Where could she be?" Cato booms obviously annoyed that Glimmer was delaying out hunt.

I walk over to him and rest a hand on his shoulder. "Cato, I don't think she did it intentionally." I tell him softly, looking into his ice blue eyes.

He stares at me for a moment before his expression softens and he says, "Okay, then she must have been killed?" he says wincing slightly at the word.

"Looks like it." Clove says, happy that another tribute was gone. Did Clove not understand what an alliance was? That it meant helping each other out?

I step forward and lean on a tree branch. "No she didn't die; there was no cannon." I say puzzled.

We all stay silent. A mockingjay flies by and lands on a branch near me. It starts singing a beautiful 4 note tune. I smile and offer it a little bit of cheese. It gladly takes it and flies off, singing the tune the whole while.

I smile and turn back to the others who were busily bickering with each other.

"She wouldn't run off! She doesn't stand a chance now, but she's as good as dead if she left our alliance." Cato voiced his opinion so loud, all the tributes could have heard him.

"She must have been taken somewhere to be tortured, and then killed." Clove shoots back at him, with equal volume.

Marvel and I stand there silent, until I can't stand it anymore.

"Everyone shut up." I order.

Marvel tenses behind me and Cato falls silent.

Clove gives me a glare that says you don't order me around, and continues arguing to Cato.

Fed up, I grab my bow, load it with an arrow, and shoot it. It lands around ¼ inch away from Clove's head. Exactly where I wanted it to land.

She turns white and walks to stand next to Marvel.

Marvel shoots me a grin and Cato is staring admiringly at me.

I turn away from Cato, because I get weird butterflies when I look or talk to him.

"Guys, I think it's time." I tell them quietly.

"What do you mean?" Clove asks puzzled.

'We lost Glimmer, so it only encourages us to do it." I say again.

"I'm…not following." Marvel says puzzled.

Cato and Clove look at me as well, puzzled.

I sigh and turn to retrieve my arrow from the tree I shot it at.

As I pull it out of the tall oak tree, I say, "It's time for the alliance break-up."

Everyone is shocked and silent as I continue,

"We are going to be in the final 8, so it's about time."

Clove and Marvel nod.

Cato breaks in, "Let's get one more tribute down, then the alliance is off, okay?" he says nervously.

We all nod and silently head back to the cornucopia, saddened by the day's events.

* * *

I go off to hunt to find my peace of mind. Cato kept insisting on coming with me, but I ignore him and go off by myself.

If this wasn't a fight to the death, I would have enjoyed hunting here. It was beautiful. Stunning rather.

After pelting down 2 squirrels, I can't help but wonder what happened to Glimmer. She never would have ran off. She didn't stand a chance without us. If she had been being tortured she would have been killed by now. Still, no cannon went off. Maybe we missed it, I think as I shoot down a groosling. I take aim at something in the tree, but stop when I see that it is a human. A girl. A little girl. Rue.

* * *

CATO POV

"She must have ran away. I bet she and Katniss were talking about that last night at the campfire." Clove says fiercely, talking in a hushed voice to Marvel.

"No, Katniss wouldn't do that." Marvel says to Clove.

For once, Marvel and I agree.

I tune out their conversation and stare at the direction Katniss went.

I sigh and continue to get nervous.

She hadn't been back in 2 hours.

"I'm going to see where she is." I say dismissively, and start off at a slow walk when they are watching.

I turn to see them in a deep conversation, so I start with a sprint to go find Katniss.

After running for a full 5 minutes I see a figure and a small figure talking to each other.

I grin. Kill two birds with one stone. I raise my sword and creep up in the bushes. It's still too blurry to see them as I rush out and wildly swing my sword at the taller one.

Everything happens in a haze, the younger kid shrieks and yells, "Katniss!"

The older kid dodges my sword blow and hits me in the chest.

I fall to the ground and see the person I attacked for the first time.

It's Katniss. Crap.

* * *

RUE POV

I see that Katniss is hunting. She's very good at it. One draw of her bow and bam. Dinner is ready for her. I wish I could eat all that delicious food. Then I make a mistake that could cost me my life. I shift in my tree.

I hold my breath as Katniss raises her bow and is about to shoot as we make eye contact. She immediately drops her bow and comes to the base of the tree.

"Rue?" she calls out hesitantly.

She knew my name? "Yeah?" I answer quietly.

"What are you doing?" she asks beckoning me to come down.

I quickly debate what to do. Either she killed me, and I got a fast death, or she helped me. I decide to come down.

"Wow, you made it so long!" is Katniss' first words to me.

"Yeah, I'm a scavenger." I admit proudly.

She smiles and notices me staring at the food.

"You want some?" she asks me kindly.

I nod.

Suddenly a massive blonde boy lunges out of the bushes and swings his sword at Katniss.

"Katniss!" I scream. If my new friend dies, I'll die too I decide.

Katniss ducks and hits him hard in the chest with her bow.

He falls to the ground looking at Katniss the whole time.

When he sees her face he gasps and stands up.

"Katniss?" he says quietly.

I help her off the floor and she pushes me behind her. I feel like she is my mother looking out for me. I smile a bit.

"Well hello Cato." She says smoothly. I wish I could be like her. She was so strong and determined.

"Katniss look I-"he starts until she cuts him off.

"Stop it Cato. I thought we had agreed on one more tribute. But trust me. If you want to end the alliance now I'm all for it." She says calmly, lifting her bow partly up.

"No Katniss! I thought that you guys were other tributes. Honestly." He says. I decide he's telling the truth. I tug on Katniss jacket and she turns and bends down slightly.

"Yes Rue?" she whispers.

"He's telling the truth. Trust me." I tell her gazing into her beautiful face.

She nods and lifts me up into her arms. I see Cato watching her puzzled and amazed. He likes her! He likes her, I figure out. The way he stares at her! That was why! He cared about her.

Katniss repositions her bow and arrows and says, to Cato, "Let's head back."

He looks from her to me. He nods absentmindedly.

I expect to see more careers at their camp, but when we arrive, it's empty; supplies and all.

* * *

BONOUS PREIVIEW KATNISS POV

Everyone was gone from camp. Scratch that. Everything. Supplies where gone too. I put Rue down and tell her to take a nap. I turn to see Cato angrily staring around the camp.

How could they? How could they take away all our things? And leave.

I turn to start to talk to Cato, when the ground starts to shake.

The cornucopia tips over and knocks me off my feet. The last thing I see is Cato before the world blacks out.

* * *

**Yay! That was 4,000+ b/c we didn't get 32 reviews, I only made it 4,000, not 5,000 words. And What happened at the end IS NOT the arena breakout. Okay? YAY! Cato recognizes he is in love with Katniss! Katniss will realize later. Hope you like Rue's POV! Where's Glimmer? 10 reviews for next chappy to come up! :)**

**LEXI**

**R**_emember_**:**

**R**_ead_

**R**_eview_

- **_I just keep trying to think of a way to show the reviewers they don't own me; If I'm going to write, I want the story to still be me. -LEXI_**


	11. SHORT TEASER CHAPTER

**Hye guys! Sorry I haven't updated in SOOOOO long! I've been busy on a nother story and with life so...yeah. here is a little teaser for the next chapter:**

* * *

When I wake up I'm in a tree with Rue and…Peeta? No, Cato.

I jump up instantly and reach for my bow and arrows when I see Rue shaking her head.

"Don't shoot him Katniss. He helped you." Rue says and she smiles brightly.

I look at Cato and see him deep in thought about something.

"Cato what happened?" I ask him nervously and feel my head throb with each movement.

"Something happened with the arena. Everything went haywire. Back to normal though." Cato says and I grimace.

I stand up and climb down from the tree surveying the arena. Everything appeared to be fine.

Cato comes behind me and says, "Clove and Marvel are gone too."

This shocks me. 3 tributes disappearing and no cannon was so strange. "Are you sure no cannon went out?"

He nods affirmative. "No cannons for sure. But you know what's good? We were sent a loaf of bread because of the inconvenience.

Everything was strange. From the tribute dying in the Training Center, to now the Arena malfunction.

"We need to look for water." Cato tells me and I head back towards the tree where Rue was.

"Thanks for not killing her." I tell him sarcastically and I look around the tree or her.

"Your welcome." He responds with a mock bow. I roll my eyes and look again at the tree.

Rue wasn't there. "Rue? Rue! Rue?" I call out and she doesn't anwer.

"This arena is fucked up." Cato speaks first and starts looking around the tree.

"RUE!" we call out together and search nearby places for her. The river, The cornucopia. She was gone, like everyone else.

I feel a knot in my stomach and exchange a look with the massive blond career.

Which one of us was next?

We tread through the forest looking for tributes to kill. Cato had insisted on it and I had numbly agreed. All I cared about was Rue. Where could she have gone?

I don't even notice when Cato finds and kills a tribute. I don't even notice when we eat. All I notice is that my little friend is gone.

* * *

Thanks for your patience! I will update as soon as I get the chapter done.


End file.
